Not Such A Charmed Life: Emma's Story
by CharmedTheVampireSlayer
Summary: The sisters lives are forever changed when they become witches and find a long lost family member. Their lives will be full of new adventures, especially when trying to discover this mysterious new relatives' past.
1. Prologue

Not Such A Charmed Life:

Emma's Story

**By: Charmed The vampire Slayer**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own charmed this is Aaron Spellings work I do own Emma and any other characters you haven't heard of in the show**

* * *

_Prologue _

Penny Halliwell had an affair with her white lighter resulting in her conceiving a son. Patty Halliwell had a brother who she never knew or even met. His name was Henry Halliwell. Penny had a hatred for the male species and after she learned that she was pregnant with a boy, she decided to give him up for adoption. Soon after giving up Henry, she had a daughter named Patricia (Patty) Halliwell.

Henry grew up without his biological mother but was raised by his non-magical parents, the Johnsons; the Johnsons had planned to raise Henry and allowed him to keep his original last name, Halliwell. Growing up, Henry never knew why his last name was different from his parents. As Henry grew older, he also grew wiser. He soon found out that he had magical abilities. When Henry was just eighteen years old he found out he was a new type of half breed. Henry met a counsel of very magical being called the Elders and they had explained to Henry that he was meant for big things. As the protector of all good and to keep all magic balanced between good and evil. The Elders told Henry that he was to figure out who his birth mother was on his own. He was upset but understood that was his own quest. As soon as Henry got home that day he got into research mode trying his hardest to find any information he could scoop up. He learned that there was only one family in San Francisco with the last name Halliwell. He quickly located the number and made a call. He waited until a young female voice picked up the phone. They got to talking and Henry had explained to the girl he soon found out was his younger sister Patty; who he was and how he came to be. After the occasional phone calls they decided they should make plans and meet each other but knew very well they had to keep it a secret. This made Henry very happy knowing that his younger sister wanted to know him and figure him out; yet he still knew his birth mother wanted nothing to do with him. They decided it would be better of just to be really close secretive siblings and best friends. Patty had told him that the only family he really had was her mom because her mom wasn't really into humans, she kind of thought they were a waste of time. Henry had made it very clear to Patty that they might have just met but that he would always be there for her and that he was only a call away.

Henry had finally graduated high school; he had been accepted to many different colleges. His goal in life was to become a Doctor or Scientist cause he had a very high IQ of 2347. He really liked the town of San Francisco and decided to find a college in that area. After all of that was sorted out, he got his master's degrees in both science and medical terms. He was headed into a really bright future.

A couple months after, the Elders had rewarded Henry with his own very powerful Book of Shadows. Henry was on a mission and to him, he thought it would be a very easy vanquish, but to every other witch in the world it would be like signing your own death certificate. While on his mission, Henry had bumped into a women in the ally. He was about to vanquish this demon until he came face to face with the mysterious women as she stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light of the light pole. She was the one he was supposed to vanquish. She had long flowing dark brown hair, a very pale skin tone and really icy blue greenish eyes. At that moment, Henry instantly fell in love and he knew she was the one for him. The women told Henry her name was Isabella Mitchell and that she was half witch, half demon. Her father was the source of all evil but that wasn't what she wanted; she wanted to be good and happy. She stated that their love would never end well. One good one supposed to be evil; how could that possibly turn out? Henry said that he didn't care that she was a demon or who her father was as long as their love was stronger then what their future foretold.

When the Elders found out Henry had fallen in love was the source of all evils' daughter, they were outraged at his decision and thought the world was going to explode right then and there. They laid down the line and told Henry that there were very strict rules to follow; especially when it came to demons. There was months of arguments between the elders and Henrys' love life. Henry and Isabella fought for their love in both worlds. Their love was stronger than any stupid rules or laws. The Elders said the only way they were going to let them marry was if Isabella vowed and swore to give up being evil; to only become a fighter of good. She made the vow never to use her powers for evil and couple weeks later Henry and Isabella were happily married. They built a lovely manor on a beach they now owned called Mako Beach. Henry and Patty haven't talked for quite some time or for say three years since high school so he was very eager to talk to his baby sister. Henry made some calls to Patty explaining to her about his adventure in finding love and how she should visit them. Patty told Henry that she had two little girls named Prudence (Prue) and Piper and another on the way Henry was very surprised but still very happy for Patty. Occasionally Patty would visit Henry and Isabella at their home and have some family fun with the kids on the beach. Patty's daughters were young but quickly grew fond of their aunt and uncle.

When Prue was two years old, Henry and Isabella had given birth to a baby boy they named Jeremy Mitchell Halliwell. By the time Prue turned seven years old, Henry found out about Patty's death, that she had been drowned by a water demon. Henry was completely devastated at Patty's death, he wished that he could have been there and could have done something to save Patty. Henry wanted to do something to help his three nieces Prue, Piper and Phoebe; but sadly, he knew his mother would not like it if he just showed up uninvited.

Jeremy was born half witch, half demon like his mother. Jeremy started off good like most young children, but it didn't always stay that way. It started little like lying and stealing like most kids do, but as years progressed, it got worse. It soon became fights in school and getting detention or worse suspended. Jeremy was getting overwhelmed in the ways of being evil, which worried his parents dearly. So they tried in everything possible to teach Jeremy how to be good, but it seemed that the harder they tried the worse Jeremy got. Years passed and Jeremy was worse then ever. He started killing innocents and new coming whitelighters. Henry knew something had to be done about his son; so for his 13th birthday Henry gave Jeremy a ring that he had charmed. This ring had caused Jeremy to be unable to harm any innocent or magical creatures.

Four years after getting Jeremy under control Henry and Isabella decided to have another child which they named Emma Patricia Halliwell. Emma was born half witch, quarter whitelighter, and quarter demon. As Emma grew, there was many good signs of her not being evil, she was a very sweet little girl. They even brought her to the Elders to make sure and they were happy when the Elders said she was clear and she was good.

The elders called them and said they wanted to see Emma so they agreed to go up there. The Elders explained some of Emma's future powers and they need to be prepared for the challenges ahead. They also said when Emma is older she is next in line to become the new protector and Ultimate power of good; which also means Emma will have many powers; they thanked the Elders for the very helpful information on Emma's future only wishing they could have done the same for Jeremy. As Emma grew older, her brother hatred towards her got worse. Jeremy was jealous of Emma because she got all the attention; especially when he found out her role in the future. When Emma was four years old Jeremy had reached his breaking point now all he wanted was her gone. Jeremy's parents left him in charge of watching Emma while they went to a very important Elders meeting; he had his plan in motion and knowing his parents wouldn't be back for a couple hours so that made everything easier. They think that since I have this ring on I can't come up with a plan to get it off, well I'm not as Weak as I seem wearing this stupid ring. I'm going to get you back dad! Jeremy thought evilly to him self

Since Emma was too young to know that her brother was evil, Jeremy took his chance; he made up a little game for him and Emma to play. He tricked Emma into removing the ring of because only a person with a pure good soul could take it off. After the ring was off Jeremy got a very large devilish grin across his face and face Emma properly and turned into his demonic form; grabbing her by the throat. Then throwing her across the room into the nearest wall knocking her UN conscious. HE made his way towards her and started beating her fiercely with all his strength; hours passed and Jeremy started getting utterly frustrated. Every time he made a blow it would quickly heal its self. Since his punches and kicks would heal he got an evil idea. He thought back to his mother's side of the family, how her side were related to vampires in a similar way because they could drink blood and eat mortal food if they pleased. But the human food was not always filling to their kind. 'Hmm I wonder what her blood would taste like I. I bet it has a powerful taste" Jeremy thought to himself as a sly grin crossed his face

Jeremy stationed Emma in a more suitable stance and tilted her neck to the side and his molars came to view. "Bubba why are you hurting me? Please stop, please" Emma begged as tears slipped down her cheeks. Jeremy just chuckled at how vulnerable and pathetic his sister looked and lunged forward digging his fangs into Emma's neck causing her to let out a frightful shriek. He placed his hand over Emma's mouth stifling her screams, Emma knew she could do nothing to stop what Jeremy was doing because she wouldn't be strong enough to stop him. The Elders meeting had finished a couple hours early and Henry and Isabella orbed in to the living room stopping in there track s at the scene before them, Jeremy was drinking their daughters blood and by the looks of it he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Henry ran up behind Jeremy grabbing him by the shoulders throwing him across the room with all his might. Jeremy got up quickly and whipped the extra blood from his mouth with his sleeve; he lunged at his father punching him in the stomach and an upper cut to the jaw which caused Henry to fly across the room into a wall causing a gaping hole. He through fire balls at his mother but she dodged them using her power of levitation; knowing he had caused enough damage Jeremy shimmered out. Isabella ran over to Emma and checked her over frantically. "Emma are you alright sweet heart? Did he hurt you"? Emma nodded slowly as tear flowed down her cheeks "I was so scared mommy! Why did he hurt me? Was I being bad"? Emma asked through hiccups. "No baby! Of course you weren't bad Jeremy is the one who's bad. Everything's going to be okay now sweetie" Isabella said soothingly and wrapped Emma in a hug. She was relieved that Emma had no signs of injuries or wounds and that they must have magically disappeared; that must be one of her abilities Isabella thought to herself. Isabella picked up Emma and placed her on her hip and hurriedly went to go check on Henry. When they reached Henry they found him out cold, she placed Emma down and started to cry over henrys UN conscious body. Then out of nowhere form the corner of her eye Isabella saw a golden light and looked up to see her daughter healing her father with one of her whitelighter abilities. Once henry was fully healed he slowly sat up straight, and grabbed his baby girl and wife into a hug as they both cried. Isabella cause she was happy because her husband was healed and fully alive and Henry because he was glad that his daughter and his wife were safe and not hurt. "I'm so glad you two are safe and sound" Henry said sincerely "I love you daddy and mummy" Emma said giving them both a kiss on the cheek "I love you my baby girl I love you very much" he said

They brought Emma to her bedroom and laid her down to get some rest after the day's event, she complied and quickly fell asleep. The couple walked into the basement/laboratory something has to be done about Jeremy Henry said plainly we've done everything we can to bring him back to the good side and he hurt Emma he has gone way to far across the line Isabella! You know what has to be done Isabella nodded in agreement we have to vanquish him; his given us no other choice! Henry started flipping through pages of his book of shadows to find a potion while his wife wrote a vanquishing spell. An hour later several potions were made along with a spell. The only flaw with this plan was that to vanquish Jeremy they will also be vanquishing their selves in the process; but they were willing to do anything to protect their little girl and make sure she's safe and out of harms way.

The next day Henry and Isabella walked out onto the beach potions in hand and ready to chant, henry carried Emma on his hip as the finally made it to their destination. They called Jeremy's name and waited for him to shimmer in, then they set Emma aside away from the danger and put a force field around her just in case Jeremy got any ideas this way he couldn't touch her." Daddy what's wrong"? Emma asked she could feel that something bad was going to happen. "Emma sweet heart you have to promise you won't interfere with what is about to happen". "No matter what happens that they would be with her in her heart we love you very much". Henry said seriously "will you be a good girl for mommy and daddy sweetie"? "I'll always be a good girl daddy Emma said giving her parents a big smile that's my girl henry said tickling her sides. Henry and Isabella gave Emma one last hug Emma sweetie no matter what happens please don't stop loving Isabella said giving Emma a kiss on the cheek. Henry and Isabella locked hands and walked back out to the beach just as Jeremy shimmered in. "Well, well isn't that cute. You know little sis was very tasteful and full of power really wish you hadn't stopped me" said Jeremy grinning ear to ear. Henry gave Isabella one last kiss then looked her in the eyes and gave her a nod basically asking if she was ready she kissed him back and nodded and they both turned towards Jeremy. Jeremy was disgusted by the sight of love and compassion coming from his parents; he deferentially was going to enjoy this kill!The battle between the three took almost two hours and it got worse at the sudden weather change turned into a brewing storm with lightning that almost reach the ground. Jeremy throwing fire and energy balls he even got demons to follow in his lead. Henry and Isabella might have been out numbered but they still managed to get rid of all of Jeremy's followers. You can feel all the power that is being used in the air it's a really powerful sensation they are all using their greatest power. Emma watched as the battled was happening, wanting badly to help her parents but knowing they would not approve. This was all her fault her parents were fighting to protect her. If they didn't make through I would never forgive myself Emma thought to herself as tears are streaming down her face.

Emma was having the hardest time trying to keep her eyes open and watch the battle so she squeezed her eyes shut; she wished this never happened and that she was wrapped in her parents embrace. Henry is caught off guard with one of Jeremy's little helpers grabs him roughly him and throw's him his sons way and Jeremy grabs him by his neck and sinks his molars in his shoulder blade dis locating his shoulder. When Emma sees Jeremy bit her dad she screams his name and out of nowhere a large lightning strike hits Jeremy in the back causing him to scream in pain as he drops henry to the ground. Isabella takes this chance and freezes Jeremy in his track but knowing they have to hurry runs over to henry helping him up. Henry slips a power stunning ring on Jeremy's finger then orbing them a couple feet away. When Jeremy UN freezes they throw the vanquishing potions and a large circle of flames surround him. Jeremy laughs knowing that just little potions won't do damage just stun his powers? He thinks his parents won't have the guts to kill him after all he is their little boy. Henry and Isabella orb behind Jeremy knocking him to his knees; they lock hands with one another and place there free hands on each of his shoulder and start to chant.

_"End this evil we have created_

_Take what is lost and vanquish this evil from time and space_

_Erase what is; we take our powers as we all must pass;_

_Take our sacrifice and let it be"_

Emma watched silently as tears streamed down her face at the battle getting to an end and hoping he parents make it through and really wanting to help her parents. As the spell was done the three were suddenly surrounded by large flames; they all knew the end was near as they all screamed in pain. ; then when the flames Before they all disappeared forever Jeremy stood up and for his last words he screamed" I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU WHEN THE TIME COMES"! Then a large explosion of fire spread like wild fire, when the flames dimmed they were all gone. Jeremy along with Emma's parents. Emma cried and cried wishing her parents were still here as she cried she began to fill with anger and hatred towards her older brother Jeremy. She vowed that she will never love again and will never forgive herself for not doing anything to save her parents. Suddenly a female Elder appeared in front of the four year old girl and gently picked her up. "Everything is going to be alright Emma you're going to be best protector the magic community will ever know". As years passed the Elders raised Emma very disciplined, they never showed her love or care being afraid that she might get soft and they need her tough. They made her study spells and potions, and trained her long hard hours. They pushed her over her own breaking point, Emma grew stronger and faster as years went by preparing her to become the next protector and her prophecy of becoming the Ultimate Power of good. Knowing one day Jeremy might once return and seek revenge.

Chapter one (present)

Emma shoots up in bed in a cold sweat screaming "NO". While she forms into her demon state, claws and all clinging to her mattress shaking frantically. She realizes it's just a horrible nightmare about her past. Emma tries her best to relax and take deep breaths while she forms back to her human self. Emma stands up from her bed and picks up her clock and reads the time. 4am she sighs about time to train she thinks to herself. She walks to the bathroom to do her daily routines, as she gets back to her room she throws on her favorite sweats, sneakers and sports bra. Then emmer orbs to her private training and is ready for the busy day ahead of her.

While Emma's training, she's punching the punching bag with all her strength causing it to move frantically around. She has no intention that Leo is orbing in quietly in the corner of the gym. With her hardest and fastest punch the bag breaks of the hook, flying across the room bursting into a large pile of dust. As Leo watches Emma's actions he notices something is a bit off. "Something is definitely wrong" Leo thinks to himself. He walks over to her and gently places his and on her shoulder, "what's wrong? He asks. Emma turns to face him a give him a small smile "nothing is wrong Leo". Leo raises his eye brow and gives Emma a stern look. "Really Leo I'm serious nothings wrong, Okay I just had another nightmare about Jeremy. I was really upset and took all my anger on the punching bag". "Oh" he says barley a whisper looking really disappointed "you know you can talk to me about it, I'll always be here for you". "I know you're here for me! I just hate talking about it, it's a really hard subject for me. I'm just not ready I'm sorry" she says giving Leo a hug. "Its okay" said Leo "I completely understand that's its hard. But whenever you're ready, just remember I'm here and willing to listen if you want to talk about it". "Thanks so much for understanding" she's says giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

** Authors Note: (By the way Emma and Leo are only friends she only shows Leo a little affection once in a while because Leo is sweet and understanding. Emma's love life will come later in the sequel to this story**)

Leo has a slight blush creeping in on his cheeks but Emma pretend not to notice as she gives Leo a little smile and decides to change the subject. "So how is everything with your charges? "Everything's just fine, I just got back actually". "Which charge is it"? She asks what happened did someone get hurt. "Well it was my new charge Jessica Parker. Everything is fine now she was attacked by a demon and got brazed by an energy ball, she was pretty banged up when I got to her". "Was the demon still their? Did she vanquish him"? She asked "No when I got there he shimmered away". He said.

"Let me guess is this demons name by any chance Damon''? "Actually yeah it is how did you know"? He questioned her "Sorry I kind of read your thoughts" Emma said looking sheepish 'Aw Emma"! Leo said with a pout "why do you always use your telepathic power on me"? He said "I'm sorry Leo but sometimes you tell your stories to slow and you don't get too he point and I get really impatient" Emma said with a chuckle. "Well it's not funny! Will you stop laughing at me I'm not slow"! Leo stated frustrated. "You are slow and you know it Emma said trying to get Leo to admit that he is in fact slow. "Fine maybe; but not always" He clarified "Yes I knew he would admit it if I kept on 200 points Emma/ 12 points Leo" Emma thought to herself in triumph. "Sure whatever you say Leo" She said sarcastically still laughing a little under her breath. "What are we going to do about Damon"? Leo asked "I can't lose Jessica I just got assigned to her and she hasn't even learned how to control her power let alone vanquish a demon". "Ummm let me think, okay how about this I take Jessica for the day too see if Damon shows up and if he does ill vanquish him his only a lower level demon so it will be pretty easy". She says plainly; "But Emma have you heard about his abilities? Once he kills a witch he gains the powers and life energy making him stronger from when he first started" he said. "Trust me Leo everything will be fine and if he killed anymore witches the Elders would have told us about it, now what do you think about my idea"? She asked while she grabbed her water bottle and started drinking some water. "Well I guess I can't say no about it since that's are only option; so I guess I'm all for it" He said giving a large grin and two thumbs up "hey Emma are you done training for the morning"? "Huh"? She said confused at not hearing the question while she finished her second bottle of water. ''Yeah I was here training for at least two hours before you showed up". "Sorry for not asking permission before I came said Leo with a sad look on his face. "Oh No Leo your fine no need to be sorry I like your company, anyways your like my best friend so I don't mind you being here" she said giving him a grin. Leo blushes madly at Emma word ''your my best friend too" he says giving her a hug.

They break the hug when they both hear a bell ringing; "Uhh Leo I think the Elders want to talk to see you. I'll take care of Jessica and Damon okay? So no need to worry I've got everything under control". "Thanks again for helping me out with Damon Emma I really appreciate it" Leo said "No problem Leo I got your back" she said giving him to thumbs up. Emma gives Leo one last goodbye hug as he stepped back and waved goodbye as he orbed out of the training room. Emma hurriedly starts cleaning the training room. Sweeping up the dirt from the floor and replacing the mangled punching bag with a new one, making sure everything was in order she orbed out.


	2. Chapter 2

as

Not Such A Charmed Life:

Emma's Story

**By: Charmed The vampire Slayer**

**Authors note: do not own give that credit to Aaron Spelling, But I do own Emma and any other characters you havnt heard of in th show**

Chapter 2

Early in the day Prue Halliwell was Busy packing up Pipers jeep, because Today was a sister/demon free day by having a picnic at Golden Gate Park and it is also Prue and Pipers Day off from work. Prue Walks back into the manor after putting the last couple thing in the trunk of the Jeep and bumps into Piper in the Entry way. "Hey Pipe is Phoebe almost ready yet I swear she moves at a pace of a snail sometimes". Prue says with a chuckle "I'm not sure,

but I hope so we need to hurry and get out there before any demons show up" Piper says nervously "Are you sure you don't have to go into Buckland's Auction House today?" "Yes piper I'm sure I got a call form Rex this morning giving me the day off today, he thinks I work way too hard". "Plus I don't think we're going to have to deal with any demons today it's like they disappeared for a while we haven't seen any for a week now." Prue says with a smile. "That's true" Piper says relaxing a little "but still I just hope no demons show up today.

Prue is about to speak when she is cut off when Phoebe walks down the stairs. "Me too!" Phoebe sys agreeing with piper "we don't need any demons ruining our sister day" said phoebe "but you know what's weird we haven't seen any demon since we vanquished that warlock Matthew Tate from Melinda warrens past last week". "I agree with you Pheebs we have not seen very many demons" said prue but I'm sure everything's fine let's not let this bother us and just have a great sister bonding day okay guys?" said Prue putting both her arms around her sisters. "Okay prue" piper and phoebe said in unison. The three sisters walked out of the manor getting into Piper's jeep and driving off. (Hoping for a peaceful, sunny day with no demonic interruptions, but not ready for the surprise that is in store for them!)

(Meanwhile with Emma)

Emma is walking on a crowded sidewalk in downtown San Francisco; keeping a close eye on Jessica to make sure if Damon shows up she's ready for another easy vanquish. Emma watches as Jessica walks into large building she's never seen and reads the large golden sign it says "Buckland's Auction House" she waits until Jessica comes back out and continues following her.(Meanwhile the sisters are down the street, They drive up to a stop sign and wait till it's time to go).

All of a sudden Emma sees Damon shimmer in behind Jessica atheme in hand and ready for the kill. Emma springs into action and wave her hands out freezing everyone around her and a couple blocks down; including Jessica who instantly stops in her place. Damon looks around confused at everyone being frozen around him. (Prue see's it's time to go and starts to drive off down the street but what she doesn't know I that that's were Emma is battling Damon) phoebe is staring out the window when something catches her eye, the whole block is frozen in place. Phoebe turns her attention to piper who is sitting in the front seat with Prue. "Piper! Did you freeze the whole three blocks?" "No I didn't I've actually got my power under control phoebe!"Piper says annoyed at Phoebe's assumption. Then why is the whole street frozen them? Asked Phoebe

Emma runs quickly up to Damon and starts fighting him but he keeps on blocking her every move very quickly. "Well you're very fast for a lower level demon" Emma says a hint of surprise in her voice. "I got a couple extra witches before I came here, what your bosses not mention it to you? Damon says smirking toward Emma. "And I was prepared from a visit form you!" he says clawing Emma across the face; leaving Three long bloody cuts across her right cheek. Emma knees Damon in the stomach a gives him a upper cut to the jaw; the friction and strength from the punch throws Damon into the street. Damon stands up slowly and turns into his demon form. (Green and muscular with black slashes coming across his face and arms, and two black horns coming out of his head.)

Emma runs towards Damon and throws a potions at his feet but nothing happened but a large puff of Gray smoke filled the Air. He starts to laugh "I can see this plan was not well thought out" he gets his atheme and throw it at Emma, but she Deflects it and it falls to the ground. "Emma, Emma, Emma I kill witches and take their powers; maybe you didn't know this but I take their life force and it makes me stronger". Enough talk more vanquish!" Emma says but is caught off guard when Damon uses all his strength and punches Emma in the nose making her fly back onto the concrete sidewalk close to Jessica. "Leo' Emma calls out as she wipes the blood falling out og her nose with her sleeve "get Jessica out of here and hurry!"

("Guys will you stop arguing for one second; I think I know why everyone is frozen" said prue There is a demon right in the middle of the street. "Prue hurry hit him with the car" phoebe says "Not a chance phoebe that's CRAZY!" Prue says seriously. "What other choice do we have prue; none of us brought any vanquishing potions. Come on Prue for once listen to me!" I guess your right phoebe there is no other way; hold on guys!" says Prue as she presses the gas and is about to hit the demon when….

Emma uses her hyper speed to run out in the middle of the street and punches Damon in the stomach and uses her advanced telekinesis for an extra power boost that makes him collide with a brick wall causing it to tumble down on him as it turns into rubble. Emma noticed Damon's dropped atheme on the ground and picks it up, she turns to make her way towards Damon when she looks up to meet eyes with a car's fender. When the car collides with Emma she drops the atheme as the friction from the hit throws her a couple fit away as she hits her head first on the concrete street knocking her UN conscious.

Prue presses on the breaks causing a horrible screeching sound; shocked at somehow the demon was gone and replaced with someone else. OH my Gosh prue you didn't hit the demon! I think you hit the witch that was supposed to vanquish him" phoebe practically screamed in Prues ear. (Just then Leo orbs in, grabs Jessica and orbs back out without anyone noticing) Prue quickly jump out of the car making her way towards the mysterious girl.

Prue made it to the girl's side first and leaned in close to listen and see if she was still breathing. Prue gave a sigh of relief as she heard short and shallow breaths coming from the girl. Her sisters had yet to make it over yet; Prue looked up when she heard Piper and Phoebe shout: "Prue the Demon!" Prue looked back down at the girl for a moment and from the corner of her she saw a glimpse of light coming off of an atheme. Prue stood up and looked towards Damon as he started to get out of the rubble. "This isn't your fight charmed one this is between me and the Protector" he said in a cold voice. Well since it seems she can't vanquish you now then I will!" and with that Prue used her Telekinesis to pierce Damon in the heart with the atheme and watched as he started to flame and burst into nothing leaving a scorch mark on the road.

"Great Shot Prue!" phoebe said as she watched Prue do her magic. Prue said nothing, but turned her attention back on the un conscious girl, as she kneeled down next to her she noticed the three large claw marks across her right cheek and bloody nose. Is she going to be alright?" asked piper in a shaky voice "she's not dead is she Prue?" "She's alive, but looks severely injured" Prue said with a sigh That was a pretty hard hit, I should have paid more attention. It looks like a couple of her ribs are broken and her left leg. I think she's about sixteen years old?" "What are we going to do?" asked phoebe "She's out cold, do you think we should take her to the hospital?" "And say what phoebe? She was fighting a demon and I made a mistake and hit her with my car!" Prue says sarcastically "No one even saw what happened, Everyone's frozen remember?" How did her freeze last so long? Asked Phoebe Not sure but the Demon said something about her being the protector or something like that" said Prue "so I think that's why, she must be very powerful.""We should take her to the manor since the hospital is out of the question and figure it out form there" said Piper Not wanting to hear the argument that was brewing up.

"Okay were going to need to get her into the jeep, but very carefully we can't put too much pressure on her ribs". Said Prue "That might cause more damage; we don't want that she's already hurt enough!" Phoebe you're going to get her legs, but be careful with her broken one. Piper gets her head and don't move it to much she might have a concussion from hitting her head on the cement, Im going to use my power to make her lighter for you guys and to keep her from falling. Piper once we get this girl in the jeep I want you to UN freeze everyone okay?" Okay Prue" Piper said. As the sisters worked as a team to get the girl into the jeep, Leo was watching everything from the side lines and orbed out to inform the Elders of the day's Events.


	3. Chapter 3

as

Not Such A Charmed Life:

Emma's Story

**By: Charmed The vampire Slayer**

**Authors note: do not own give that credit to Aaron Spelling, But I do own Emma and any other characters you haven't heard of in the show**

Chapter 3

(Meanwhile with Leo "UP THERE" with the Elders)

Leo orbs in right in the middle of an Elders meeting; everyone notices Leo orb in un announced and the room gets silent the Head Elder stands up "I'm sorry for coming in un announced and interrupting your meeting sir" Leo says. "What is the problem Leo for you to intrude on a very important meeting?" the Head Elders said quite annoyed. "Something terrible has happened; she's been in an accident!" Leo say frantically. The Elder sees Leo stress and Walks over to were Leo is standing and places his hand firmly on Leos shoulder, Leo looks up at him confused on his reaction. Calm down Leo! We saw everything that happened; we knew that the potions were not going to work. Says the Head Elder.

"But she didn't know they were going to work; weren't you suppose to warn her if you knew something bad was going to happen"? Leo says not fully understanding what's going on. We could do nothing to help Emma Leo; it was fate. She has to deal with this on her own; we could not stop this from happening" He said trying to get Leo to understand. But those witches they took her; who are they"? Leo asks. "No need to worry Leo she safe with them, these witches are her family the Charmed One." But I thought she didn't have any family." he asks so how are they related?" I'm afraid now is not the time for you know, but when the time comes we will tell you how they are related. But I'm also afraid that the person who is supposed to know doesn't quite know about it herself. The Elder said seriously. But on another note we are assigning you as the Charmed One's Whighlighter. Why Me and not Emma?" Leo questions. Even if you don't assign her we know very well when she finds out who they are; she'll want to protect them. He states. "What are we supposed to do now?" Leo asks. We have to be patient and wait to see what fate has in store for Emma. But we want you to keep a close on her and the Sisters". "Yes Sir" Leo says as he orbs out of the conference room.

(Meanwhile with Emma and the Sisters)

After everything that happened they had finally made it back to the manor; being extra careful while trying to get the UN conscious girl inside and comfortingly on the living room couch. Prue places her hands on both of her sister's shoulders and points towards the kitchen signaling a sister meeting. They made sure the girl was comfortable and laid in a position where she wasn't putting any pressure on her ribs. Once they saw she was sleeping soundly and okay they exited the living room into the kitchen.

"Prue?" asked Piper "what are we going to do now?" "Yeah prue! What are we going to do now?" Phoebe added after Piper "Calm down you guys! I think I have an Idea" Prue said seriously. "Well what is it!" the two sister's practically shouted in unison. "Okay well I was thinking, do you guys remember that home doctor we had when we were younger?" said Prue. "The one that Grams was best friends with?" Asked Phoebe. "Yeah I think I remember now; wasn't her name Doctor Rosenberg?" asked Piper. "Yes that's the one" Prue said "I kept her number just in case we needed her help; after all she is a close family friend and will do anything to help her goddaughters". She said with a smile "and she knows about us being witches so we won't have a problem." Great idea prue!" the two sisters yelled in joy.

Prue place her hands over their mouths to stifle their noise and said "lower your voices, we have a very injured girl in the next room trying to rest!" When phoebe and Piper nodded she took her hands off their mouths; "Sorry prue" they said quietly. "Thank you now I'm going to give Doctor Rosenberg a call and get her to come by" Prue said taking charge "I want you guys to go check on her and make sure she still sleeping alright, okay?" Piper and Phoebe nod and exit the kitchen into the living room; when they made their exit Prue walked into the conservatory and grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Doctor Rosenberg number.

Waiting patiently for her to answer she heard a voice on the other line; "Hello Doctor Rosenberg speaking how may I help you today" she said in a gleeful tone. "Hi Doctor Rosenberg this is Prudence Halliwell" Prue said with a smile. "Prue sweet heart how nice to finally hear your voice!" Dr. Rosenberg said. "I know it's great to her you to, it's been a while since we've spoken after Grams funeral." Prue said sadly. "I know sweetie it has been a while; you must miss your Grams dearly" Dr. Rosenberg said. Yes we do miss her very much; but were dealing with the changes around here. Prue hesitates a bit before speaking again can I ask you for a favor Dr. Rosenberg?' "Sure sweetheart what can I help you with?" Dr. Rosenberg asks. Well you know where witch right? Prue asks. "Yes I do your grams always said you three would grow up to become very powerful witch's, so what's the problem you need help with? She asks. We had an accident with a demon this afternoon" Prue says but is cut off with a frantic Dr. Rosenberg saying "OH my goodness are you three alright? Did one of your sisters get hurt?" "Were fine! Prue said quickly "None of us got hurt. But we accidently hit a young teenage witch Pipers jeep while she was trying to vanquish a demon. Prue sighs when she hears a gasp from the other side of the phone; I didn't even see her she just came out of nowhere and WHAM! She's out cold, she is injured pretty badly".

"So let me guess you didn't know what to do so you brought her to the manor because you didn't want the hospital asking questions and you want me to come by to check her up and make sure she'll be alright?" Doctor Rosenberg said plainly but in playful way. "Well Grams were right when she said you know everything and don't even need an explanation!" Prue says with a chuckle. "Very funny Prudence" doctor Rosenberg says. Just can you please come by and check up on her were really worried! Prue asked almost pleadingly. "Sure thing prue I'll be over as fast as I can, but for now keep a very close eye on her. If she is still UN conscious you should wake her up and try to figure out her name so you can contact her parents, there probably really worried about her." Dr. Rosenberg says seriously. "Okay and thank you so much" said Prue. "Anything for my Goddaughters, just don't ever hesitate to ask me for any help" Doctor Rosenberg said causing Prue to smile a bit. "Thanks again, bye" said Prue. "Bye sweetheart, I'll be there in a few." and with that Prue hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

as

Not Such A Charmed Life:

Emma's Story

**By: Charmed The vampire Slayer**

**Authors note: do not own give that credit to Aaron Spelling, But I do own Emma and any other characters you haven't heard of in the show**

Chapter 4

**Authors note: I made and error on my chapter three this is NOT a Buffy the vampire slayer/Charmed crossover, but that is my buffy fan fiction I put the right chapter in so go back and give it a read!**

(In Emma's Memory)

On Mako Beach there is a large thunderstorm happening the fight is over and yet it still goes on constantly never to end in her mind. Before Jeremy and her parents are vanquished for good; Jeremy stands and you hear the echo of his last words: "THIS IS NOY OVER, I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" the memory ends in flames.

Piper and Phoebe are watching in horror seeing the young teen thrash around on the couch and plea for help like someone is attacking her; this starts to worry the two sisters. Phoebe faces piper and says what do you think she's dreaming about?" I'm not sure but it can't be good if she keeps thrashing around like that she could hurt herself even more then she already is. But I know one thing must be one heck of a nightmare." Piper states with a sigh. We need to get Prue, where is she?" asked phoebe about to stand up from the coffee table when she hears Prue's voice. Right here" Prue says walking into the living room "What's wrong? "We thinks she is having some kind of nightmare Prue" says Piper with a flourish of sad emotions crossing her face. "Yeah and she is not taking it very lightly, with all that thrashing around something horrible must be going through her head." Phoebe follows behind Pipers statement. Prue walks over and kneels beside the girl and places her hand on her forehead "Okay she is really burning up, I think her body is heating up to try and ease the pain that she's in. That could be the reason she's having nightmares" Prue says. "Phoebe have you tried to, you know touch her and see if you can get a premonition of who she is? Phoebe sighed we already thought of that Prue, something is blocking me from getting anything I think she may have the power of Deflection and shes deflecting my power of premonition. Prue and phoebe looked in Pipers direction when they heard her speak up.

"What should we do, wake her up? Asked Piper. "Maybe that's a good idea" said Prue. Phoebe go run and grab some ice water and a cloth wile me and piper wake the poor girl up. Okay; by the way Prue how did the phone call with Dr. Rosenberg Go? Phoebe asked questionably. "Just fine she should be here in a few minutes, now please go do what I asked alright" Prue says seriously pointing towards the kitchen door. "OH right; Sorry!" Phoebe says sheepishly running out of the room. Prue turned her attention back on the teen before. "What are we going to do once we wake her up?" Piper asked. Well we should probably find out her name and if she has any family she can inform on where she is" Prue says not taking her gaze of the girl. "She looks really miserable tossing and turning like that" Piper sighs sadly "That must be some nightmare!" Prue looks up at piper and says "She'll be just fine once she gets checked up on and watch over her a couple days." I hope she'll be okay" says piper "Me to" Prue says quietly. Phoebe walks in carrying a pitcher full of ice water and some wash cloths, setting it on the coffee table and standing next to her sisters. "When are we going to wake her up? It's now or never" Phoebe says. Prue looks at her two sisters and takes a deep breath and turned towards the young girl and softly started to shake her shoulder and whispering for her to wake up.

(In Emma's nightmare)

The flames are so bright, Jeremy seemed to have doubled in size. He snatched Emma up in his oversized palm and says viciously "It's your turn to die!" His other hand forming a fire ball in her direction when everything turns black. All she can hear is a voice getting closer and closer as her mind starts waking up. Emma eyes slowly start to flutter open and sees three fuzzy forms in watching over her. As she tries to move she abruptly stops as she feels like her ribs are on fire as the memories start flashing back to when she was watching over Jessica and as she was trying to vanquish Damon she got hit by a cart and knocked UN conscious. But that couldn't be possible!" She thought to herself. "But I, how could? It couldn't be I froze the whole three blocks!" All this confusion was giving Emma a massive headache. She looked towards the three figures confused on where she was and how she got there; she is knocked out of her thought when she hears a loud bell ringing. Emma blinks a couple more times as her surroundings get much clearer. She sees that the forms are not just forms but three young woman that look to be related and in there late and early twenty's. Emma tries to use her prophetic ability to get a reading off of them but can't seem to manage with all the pain and her brain being too jumbled up to focus.

The Eldest looking one gets up and walks out of the room to answer the door. Emma gets up enough strength and courage as she starts to speak. "Where, where am I? How did I get here?" "Sshh sweetie just relax were just trying to help; your safe just please try and calm down" said Piper sincerely "My name is Piper and this is my younger sister phoebe. "Hi" phoebe says with a smile and a little wave trying to make the girl comfortable. "How are you feeling? Asked Piper. "Really sore and the pain in my ribs is unbearable, I'm kinda having trouble breathing through my nose I thinks its broken" Emma said. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but we called a doctor and she is here to check on you." Piper says with a smile. When Emma heard the word Doctor she started to get really tense and UN comfortable. Phoebe was the first to notice the girls UN comfortableness then said "please don't feel un comfortable she's only going to help you." Emma was going crazy on the inside not knowing what she should do, if only the Elders told her that Damon had gotten stronger this would have never happened. Now she is in a place she doesn't know and some strangers are holding her captive; but strangely she feels a connection to the Eldest one whom name she doesn't know. Due to Emma's demon side her heart and blood pressure were going up really fast and caused her nose to start bleeding on her already blood tainted cloths.

"I know, why don't you start by telling us your name and….Oh my gosh your nose is bleeding! Says phoebe grabbing a dry cloth dipping it in the water and gently placing it under Emma's dripping and broken nose. "There we go that's better." Phoebe said with a sigh of relief and a small smile. Emma's super hearing picked up on a noise and she turned her attention towards the entrance leading into the living and saw to women enter quietly whispering to each other. Piper could see the girl look really tense. "It's alright" She cooed trying to help her relax, placing some extra hair behind her ear "that's my older sister Prue and the doctor whose here to check up on you. Emma actually felt like she could trust these people and said "Emma". Phoebe looked at the girl in confusion and asked "What?" You asked me what my name was and my name's Emma" she said in an almost whisper. "That's a very pretty name" said Phoebe. "Thank you" Emma said looking shyly towards the ground. "How is she?" Prue asked walking over with Dr. Rosenberg. Well we did figure out one thing said phoebe. "What's that? Said Prue keeping her eyes on the teen. "Her name is Emma" She said with a smile Standing up and pulling Piper with her to let the Doctor have some space. Well it's Nice to finally see you awake Emma; you were out for quite a while" Prue said with a warming smile "Did you sleep alright? Noticing the dark circles under her eyes and hoping she might be able to what the nightmare was about. "Not very well; but don't worry its nothing I haven't dealt with before" Emma said looking into Prues eyes.

Well I wouldn't be surprised it must have been some nightmare" Prue says noticing Emma has the same eye color as her "you were thrashing around pretty badly." A large blush started crawling across Emma's cheeks and she lowered her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything too bad I hope." "Would you like to talk about it; it may help make you feel better if you talk about it". Prue said delicately. "No thank you it's not something I take lightly to talk about." Emma says looking towards the ground "I'm sorry. "It's no problem at all I completely understand, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Said Prue. The kind looking Doctor walked closer to Emma carrying a large black duffle bag, the bag brought back some pretty horrible memories involving Jeremy and made Emma really tense she wanted to bring out her demon but she doesn't even know if these people are supernatural or not. But the Eldest sister seems to calm Emma down so instead of thinking about Jeremy, Emma kept her focus on Prue. Good afternoon sweetheart my name is Dr. Rosenberg; and im here to help you feel better. Say Dr. Rosenberg, "now why don't you tell me your name? Emma turned her attention away from Prue and looked at Dr. Rosenberg and quietly says "Emma". Dr. Rosenberg can tell that Emma must me uncomfortable and says "I can tell you're not a very big fan of getting checked up on by Doctors are you Emma? Emma didn't answer the question she just continued to look at Doctor Rosenberg silently.

She gave a sigh she knew Emma wasn't going to talk much unless she really had to "Well can you tell me what hurts Emma? Emma knew the only way to get out of this mess was to cooperate "um I think my nose is broken every time I try to move it, it starts to bleed, I have a large amount of pain and a burning sensation in my ribs. My left leg seems to be really stiff and painful and I have a really bad headache. Emma watched the Doctor as she wrote down everything on a clipboard and asks "Anything else Emma? "No ma'am." Emma said shaking her head in confirmation. "Okay then. says looking through her black duffle bag. "What are you looking for? Asked Phoebe. "My stethoscope and a thermometer. She says answering phoebes question and then turned her attention Towards Prue. Prue can you please come over here and help me sit Emma up straight for me please? "Yes I can" Prue says walking over to where Emma and Doctor Rosenberg are. Okay Prue I want you too gently place your hands on Emma's back and side and push up slowly,Emma this might hurt just a bit….

…


End file.
